


Love Letters

by ncfan



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncfan/pseuds/ncfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hitomi gets love letters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Letters

_Dear Shizuki-san,_

_I think you're really sweet. Will you go out with me?_

This one isn't even signed, Hitomi notices with a small sigh. She doesn't recognize the handwriting, either. _Now how,_ she wonders to herself, _am I supposed to know who this belongs to when it's left on my desk and it's not signed?_

But this is not the first time Hitomi has received such a letter, and by now, she knows not to ask around to find out who wrote it. No one will answer. No one ever does, in cases such as this.

Shizuki Hitomi gets love letters. Everyone knows this; everyone knows that she comes back from lunch once in a while to find a note folded on her desk, declaring love or tentatively asking her out on a date. Sometimes, the same boy will ask her more than once. Everybody knows that Hitomi gets love letters.

Madoka sighs dreamily at the sight of them. Sayaka teases her, eyes alight. The other girls express half-joking, lighthearted envy at the amount of attention Hitomi gets. _'Ahh, Shizuki-san is so lucky! What's your secret? If you won't tell us, at least send some of the boys our way.'_ So they say with a wink and a giggle. Hitomi smiles back, and pretends not to be bothered.

And then, they all look at her so oddly when she, gently but firmly, rejects every single one.

Shizuki Hitomi gets love letters. If she is to believe the content of these awkward, stumbling notes, it's on account of her being 'pretty', 'really sweet', 'totally hot', or 'such a lady.' Personally, Hitomi doesn't see a face that is beautiful enough to justify all of this, when she looks into the mirror. If she were 'such a lady', Hitomi knows that she wouldn't have gotten a crush on the same boy her best friend likes. And she doesn't feel at all 'sweet' when she lies awake in her bed in the dark, wondering about all of this and hearing nothing but the beating of her own heart, telling her that she doesn't deserve any of this, and at the same time that she is unspeakably rude to reject anyone.

But the truth of the matter is, she doesn't like any of these boys the way they are claiming to like her. She doesn't like them, and even if she did, Hitomi doesn't trust in her 'prettiness', 'sweetness', or 'ladylike qualities' to get her by in life and with her theoretical boyfriends. She stopped trusting in those things a long time ago.

There's only one boy she wants to get a love letter from, besides.

And from him, she hears not a word.


End file.
